The Weights of My Paper Heart
by Sakuya Tsuki
Summary: It was easy when you were young.You didn't have to care so much,do so much,or even think so much.If I could then I'd go back to when I still didn't care...When I still didn't know you,so I wouldn't be hurting so much.RxS


**Summary**

_"News happens fast, so you can't ever miss a moment." That was what my beloved teacher said before she moved on. _

_Okay, so basically, you have a reporter, Matsuri Rin, who gets mixed up in a group of Sesshomaru's followers... Becomes a targert and finds out so much more. Now the question is: will she keep their secrets or reveal them to obtain her fame?_

**The Weights of My Paper Heart**

**Prologue: The Flickering Darkness**

_**0v0**_

When you'd delicated yourself to your work whole-heartedly, then the first thing in your profession would always stay afloat on the top of your head. And in her case, the top priority was to obtain anything that was to be considered abnormal, or anything that might catch people's attentions. Yeah, she _was_ a news reporter. Okay, she was not quite there yet, but she would be, somewhere in the near future. (Jeeze, give her a break, won't you?) She _was_ only in High School and wa_s _still trying her very best to achieve her, as she had put it: _"one and only goal to the end of time."_ (Yes, very dramatic, but she is one who manipulates words and uses them to her full advantage.)

And, to do just that, she had to disguise herself on countless occasions, and tonight was just one of those occassions. Newly exchanged student and all time reporter Matsuri Rin hastily zipped down the busy street of Tokyo, Japan, in a mini skirt and sleeveless a blouse. Portraying a little girl, who was in search of her lost pet dog, was an idea she had come up with at the last moment.

Her mother and her had just gotten settled into their new apartment on the 56th floor in one of those concrete buildings this morning, and she, being what she was, decided to investigate her new surrounding while her mother was out. It was around 8:53 pm, so if she didn't want to be known as a hooker or whatever else names that were given in those types of business, then a little girl would work out fine. She was a delicate, little thing, around 5'1, and hopefully she would grow into it (meaning the average height of a fully grown female) soon, or else she would probably go insane of the pesky nickname her mother had given her. Each time when it (the nickname) was in use, Rin'd always muttered, 'And she says she loves me,' to ease her pain.

With tresses that cascaded then flared outward in the mid of her back, Rin was sometimes mistaken for an upside down, black-leaved coconut tree whenever people saw her back as she walked down the streets. And to add more embarrassments to her underdeveloped state --her head, in her opinion, looked too big for her scrawny body; and her limbs were looking more and more like toothpicks hanging extremely loose, as if they would fall from her body at any moments now; and her face resembled some big eyed fish with tiny nose and even tinier mouth!

Seeing a glint of light flickered on and off constantly through the ajar door in between the small gap of two buildings, as if it were begging for her attention, she paused her step. Now she knew better, when life gave you the form of a female, it would always be to your benefit to stay away from the dark --no matter how tempting it was. A breeze blew pass her and into the alleyway, bringing forth an echoing sound. A moment, a second, or a minute passed by, she stood there, having doubts about the place.

Whispers filled the night sky, but her ears couldn't quite make out what they were due to the humbling city's noises surrouding her. Tick-tick. The clock in the back of her mind pestered her, telling her if she didn't move now, her mother would beat her to the door and a good scolding was to follow. A small sigh escaped; turning half of her body toward where she had begun this journey, her eyes lingered on the door for a few more seconds before she dissipated into the crowd of people.

The light that once sparked through the small door like a star died with a heavy click, and the sound of steadily pacing steps evaded the small space. Lights from the street shyly outlined the figure as it moved toward where the girl'd once stood. A smirk existed; a barely lit cigarette descended upon the ground like the cherry blossom petals in the springtime. The discarded addiction was then stepped on, shattered; its orange colored light blended in with the blackness of the night. The figure had no hestitation as it moved on, stepping into the lights and emerging within those who'd been traveling on that road.

_**0v0**_

Hey, everyone. Wow, it has been really long since I'd last given you anything, so I'm updating now. I told you I'd give you something before this year ends; see, I didn't lie, or take my words back. I have had this for a while now, but I was not really sure about it. I was going to make this update a little longer, but, I figured, it's long enough for a prologue.

Tell me what you think. Don't flame me, criticizing me will be enough.

_**.:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**.:Partially Edited.**_

_**.:P. Date: 10.13.06.**_


End file.
